As Time Goes By
by nicoleeeeyx
Summary: Sequel to Summer Paradise in December. SSRM attend Pepperdine University. Marissa, well we never can trust her and something bad happens to Seth! Ships are SS and mild RM. Please Review!
1. Impossible

A/N- Okay, this is the sequel to Summer Paradise in December.  I wanted to get it up quickly so here it is.  I hope you like it!

**Background Info**

·Ryan and Marissa are together

·Seth and Summer are together

·The gang is in college at Pepperdine University in Malibu, California (Too many east coast stories.  I felt they should stay in the Cali sunshine!)

·They are juniors in college

That's about it.  I hope you love my sequel as much as you loved the first part!

-Nicole

****************************************

**As Time Goes By**

**Ch.**** 1 – Impossible**

Summer huffed as she and Seth walked in the door to the suite they shared with Ryan and Marissa on the campus of Pepperdine University in Malibu, California.  She set her book bag down on the table and went to the refrigerator to get a can of soda.  Days like these were the days she wished she hadn't chosen to go to college.  Her English professor had just assigned a 10,000 word paper on European literature during the 16th century, due in a week.  Plus her midterm was coming up.  The only plus side to this sudden disappointment was the fact that she and Seth would be taking advantage of the all night cram and study sessions, which would eventually turn into all night make-out sessions.

            She and Seth both had Mr. Anderson for their World English class.  Seth and Summer shared an almost identical schedule due to the fact they had signed up for almost all of the same classes at the start of the semester.  Summer took a sip from her can of Diet Pepsi and went to sit down on the couch.  She sat down and turned on the TV.  She flipped to channel 55, TLC.  Trading Spaces was on.  She watched intently, finding it fascinating that they could makeover a whole room in 48 hours.  This continued for a few minutes until Seth came back from the bathroom and snatched the controller from her hands.  He sat down and turned the TV to channel 42, VH1.  Summer snuggled closer to Seth, who found it highly odd that she hadn't tried to snatch the controller back or even complained about his choice in channels.  Finally it dawned on him.  He turned to Summer.

            "What do you want?" he said simply.

            Summer looked at him innocently as if she had no clue as to what he was talking about.

Once again he asked her.  "What do you want?"

Summer stared at him a while longer the finally gave up.  "Can we go shopping?" she blurted out.  "There is this totally cute new Gucci dress at Bloomingdales that I just have to have for the winter formal!"

Seth looked at Summer skeptically.  He hated shopping.  Even more so with Summer.  Because odds were that they would leave that store with much more than just one dress.  Summer had a disease.  It was called 'Multiple Outfits Syndrome'.  It was not physically possible for Summer to walk into a store and only leave with only one thing.  It just wasn't ever going to happen.  And Seth had learned to accept that.  He really did not want to go shopping with Summer, but he knew that if he didn't, she would get mad at him and probably end up having a rage blackout.  He _so_ could not handle a rage black out right now.  He had already had a tough day of classes and he did not need to ruin the rest of his day.  So he agreed.

"Fine Summer", Seth said.  "But only the dress.  I swear.  I'm not going to be your personal bag holder, about to collapse because I have been over loaded with shopping bags."

Summer smiled sweetly then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  She hopped off of the couch and went to get her purse.  She re-entered the main living room of the suite and the two walked out of the building and prepared to enter the wonderful world of shopping.

*********************************************

            Ryan and Marissa met up at the fountain in the Adamson Plaza and headed over to the dining hall for lunch.  Despite minor setbacks in their relationship during their junior year in high school and their sophomore year in college, Ryan and Marissa had decided they could work through the tough stuff and still maintain a decent relationship.  Marissa stood in the food line and ordered a chicken salad and a Snapple, while Ryan decided on the chicken and fries.  They paid for their food and decided on a table near the back of the cafeteria.  They ate quietly for a few minutes enjoying each others company when Marissa broke the silence.

            "So, the Winter Formal is coming up", she said beating around the bush.

            Ryan nodded his head.

            "I know you're not really into like dances and stuff, but I was wondering if you wanted to go.  With me." Marissa asked timidly. 

            Ryan contemplated a response then spoke.  "If you wanna go, I guess we can go", he said unenthusiastically.

            Marissa lit up.  "Yay!  Oh my god! We so have to go shopping for a dress.  It's in like a week and a half.  I need shoes, and a purse, and I'll need to get my hair, nails and make-up done", Marissa went on for sometime.  You could take the girl out of Newport but you couldn't take Newport out of the girl.  Marissa would always be a big spender just like her best friend Summer was.  

Ever since Sandy and Jimmy's restoration of The Lighthouse had gone well and gotten many customers, Jimmy had no longer been broke.  In fact, he was the complete opposite and was quickly making almost as much many he had been making as a financial planner.  Marissa of course, had not passed up this opportunity to milk her father for more money.  Since Caitlin had practically abandoned her father to live with her mother after the whole theft scandal of '03,  Marissa and her father had more than enough money to support themselves and were living quite nicely.  

Marissa quickly finished her lunch and dragged Ryan away from his food, which was only half eaten.  She walked quickly back to the suite she and Ryan shared with Seth and Summer.  Marissa entered their room, only long enough to grab her AmEx off of her dresser and was back out the door in no time.  

***********************************************

            Seth should have known better.  He should have known that he couldn't trust Summer to buy only one thing.  She had located the aformentioned dress instantly as if she had a special radar programmed to find anything and everything she needed.  She had picked up the black, strappy Gucci dress and was now furiously trying on shoes, trying to find the perfect pair to go with her dress for Winter Formal.  After trying on about 50 pairs she finally decided on the first pair she had tried on, a pair of black, stiletto Manolos, which buckled around her ankle.  She placed the shoes in the box they had originated from and proceeded to move to the jewelry section.  

Of course on the way there they passed the denim section and Summer oooohed and ahhhhed over pair upon pair of jeans, skirts and shorts.  Seth was in agony for thirty minutes while Summer tried on 3 skirts, 2 pairs of jeans and 2 pairs of shorts.  Finally she decided on one skirt, both pairs of jeans and both pairs of shorts.  Finally they moved into the jewelry section and Summer quickly decided on a 2 carat diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelet.  She paid for all of her stuff and she and Seth exited Bloomingdales 5 shopping bags richer, and 1700 dollars poorer.  They had a hard time fitting all of the bags and themselves into Summer's cramped Mustang Convertible, but eventually accomplished the task and proceeded to make their way back to the college campus.

**********************************************

A/N- I hope you liked the first chapter of my sequel. (Sara, I no I said it was gonna be longer but I changed my mind.  Plus I had to go to bed. lol.)  I already have the whole story planned out and I feel like you guys will like it a lot.  You know the drill.  Leave a review and I will update much more quickly.  Thanks!

-Nicole                                  


	2. The Invite

A/N-Hope you liked the first chapter! Someone asked me when Seth was gonna get hurt.  Later on in the story probably.  Also someone said that it seemed like Ryan and Marissa weren't as much in love.  Sorry they are still very much in love.  Just my poor writing not portraying the correctly.  So, on with chapter 2.  Hope you like it.  By the way, this story is dedicated to Sara, cuz your cool, you like The OC, and you love my stories. lol.

*******************************************

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 2 – The Invite**

            Seth and Summer arrived back to their dorm around 3:00.  Both were equally exhausted from the day's earlier shopping extravaganza.  Seth decided he needed to take a walk, so he decided to go get the mail.  He walked out of their building and down the path a little ways to the mailboxes.  He put the key in the lock, turned and retrieved his mail from the cubby.  Seth closed the door, pulled out the key and returned to the dorm.  He opened the door and sat down at the table.  He flipped through the mail, envelope by envelope.  Junk, junk, cell phone bill, junk, phone bill.  He stumbled onto a piece of mail contained in a fancy envelope with calligraphy on the front.  It was addressed to Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer.  Seth hastily opened the envelope and quickly scanned the page.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_James Michael Cooper and Hailey Danielle Nichol._

_James and Hailey request your presence, as they wed on _

_Saturday March 20, 2008__ at_

_34857 __South__Palm__Gardens__,_

_The Marriot Hotel in __Newport Beach__, __California___

_Please RSVP by __February 15, 2008___

_Mr. Cooper and Ms. Nichol would be honored if you were able to attend_

            Seth slid the invitation back into its envelope and set it down on the table.  "Wow" he thought to himself.  He and his friends had found out that Jimmy and Hailey were dating, back in their junior year of high school.  No one had expected them to last 5 months let alone 5 years.  Still, Seth was happy for his aunt.  She finally had settled down, and ceased her globetrotting.  And found someone she really loved.  Even if it was Marissa's dad.  Seth was happy for Hailey.  And Jimmy.  Just then Summer walked into the room after having changed into a blue Juicy sweat suit.  She came over to Seth and sat down.  

            "What's up?" she asked perkily.

            Seth handed her the invitation.  She read it and her face lit up.  "You know what this means don't you.  

            "When Jimmy and Hailey get married Marissa would, in theory become my cousin?" Seth guessed.

            Summer made a disgusted face and shook her head.  "Ew! No.  It means we get to go shopping!" she exclaimed.

            Seth groaned knowing, that no good could come out of this recent revelation.  

**************************************************

            Ryan and Marissa arrived back to the dorm after their shopping trip and immediately collapsed on the coach as Seth and Summer had done.  Marissa reluctantly rose from the couch and lethargically trudged to her room to put her new clothes away.  As Marissa got up, so did Ryan.  He sauntered over to the table and noticed the fancy envelope sitting on the table.  He picked it up, saw his name on the front and opened the envelope.  He read the invitation and slipped it back into its original spot.

            "Hey Marissa", he called into the bedroom.

            "What honey", she answered.

            "Come here", Ryan told her and she emerged from the bedroom moments later.

            She walked over to him and he handed her the invitation.  She opened it and squealed in surprise after reading it.  Marissa pulled Ryan into an embrace which he returned.  He was happy for Marissa.  It was about time her dad got remarried anyway.  She released him then turned back to the envelope to put the invitation away.

            "Oh my god", Marissa exclaimed.  "I _so_ have to call Summer!  We _have _to go shopping this weekend!"

            Ryan rolled his eyes.  Marissa and Summer went shopping way too much.  He and Marissa had just returned from a shopping trip and now she was already thinking up another one.  At least it gave him and Seth some time to hang out.  They hadn't done that in a while.  He decided that he would call Luke to see if he wanted to hang out while the girls went out shopping.  Odds were Luke and Anna had gotten in invitation as well.  Which meant Anna would want to go shopping with Summer and Marissa too.  Which also meant Luke would probably jump at the chance to get to hang out with his friends.  Just the guys, no girlfriends or anything.  Ryan picked up the phone and dialed the number to Luke's dorm. 

**************************************************

            Summer flipped aimlessly through page after page of history books on European Literature.  She and Seth had gone to the library to get an early start on their project, that way; according to Summer there would be more time to shop throughout the week.  Seth was sitting at one of the computer cubicles searching the web for any information concerning 1600th century literature.  After thirty minutes without any success he decided to rejoin Summer at the table.  

            "Any luck?" Summer asked hopefully.

            "Not unless you count '**Literature **with **1600** pages' luck", Seth answered dismally.

            Summer frowned.  Well whatever.  This is getting really boring, so why don't we go hang out in the student union then have dinner with Ryan, Marissa, Anna and Luke.  Seth eagerly obliged and he and Summer gathered their things which were strewn about the table.  They exited the Library and walked hand in hand to the Student U.

            Seth had challenged Summer to a game of pool knowing full well that she would beat his ass.  Still he liked to pretend he at least had a chance.  Plus, when Summer won, she always wanted a "reward".  And Seth never had anything against this so called "reward".  They played for about thirty minutes and as usual Summer beat Seth, badly.  Seth and Summer hung their pool sticks back up on the rack and proceeded to walk back to their dorm.  On the walk home he called up Luke to ask if he and Anna wanted to have dinner with the four of them that night.  Luke agreed and Seth told him to meet them at P.F. Chang's which was within walking distance of the Pepperdine campus.  

            Summer opened the door to their dorm and saw Marissa sitting on the couch watching The Valley.  

            "Oh my gosh Coop, we _so_ have to go shopping this weekend", Summer exclaimed rudely interrupting Marissa's show.  "We should ask Anna to come too cuz I'm sure she got an invitation too."

            Marissa half ignored Summer fully engrossed in the drama filled lives of the kids being portrayed on the TV.  "Yah sure Sum, that sounds good."

            Summer smiled triumphantly and walked off to her bedroom to get ready for dinner.  After she had entered her bedroom she poked her head out of the door and spoke to Marissa.  "Coop, you might want to get ready.  We're going out to dinner."

            At hearing this Marissa sprung off of the couch and chastised Summer on the way to her room for not telling her sooner.  Marissa retreated to her room as well and closed the door.  She took a quick shower then she went to her closet and picked out a powder pink flowy skirt and a white off the shoulder tank.  She put on a white pair of heels and went to her vanity to apply make-up.

            Meanwhile, Summer had just finished taking her shower and happily skipped over to her closet and picked out a hot pink, knee length Prada dress.  She went to her shoe rack and decided on a matching pair of Marc Jacobs hot pink and black heels.  By the time Summer finished dressing, doing her hair and applying make-up, Seth was already long done and was waiting with Ryan in the living room for her and Marissa.  The doorbell rang and Seth got up to answer it.  He opened the door and Luke and Anna were on the other side.  He ushered them inside and they waited another ten minutes until both Summer and Marissa were finished dressing and getting ready.  They walked towards the door and Summer grabbed her black Gucci snakeskin purse from the foyer and the six walked out the door, to enjoy an evening walk and a great dinner.  

***************************************************

A/N- Hope you liked that chapter! Here's the 411.  Anna and Luke are going out and they go to the same school obviously, as Seth, Summer, Marissa and Ryan.  This chapter kinda just a filler, I know it was kinda boring.  I should have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday.  You know the drill.  Please review!  Ten reviews and I will update quickly.  Thanks!

-Nicole      


	3. Winter Formal

A/N- On with chapter 3! I know the first few chapters are boring, but I swear I just have to set up the rest of the story!  I promise you there will be drama in the next chapter!  Don't forget to review!  Thanks!

-Nicole

**************************************************

**As Time Goes By**

**Chapter 3 – Winter Formal**

The week had gone by quickly and it was now the day of the Winter Formal.  It was 2:00 in the afternoon and Summer and Marissa had just left to go to their hair, nail, and make-up appointment which were estimated to take around 4 hours.  The two had chosen the most luxurious and expensive beauty salon in Malibu, the Sephora Health and Beauty Spa.  They had both chosen to have their nails done first.  Summer was getting a simple French manicure with diamonds glued on to compliment her jewelry.  Marissa had decided on a French manicure as well with pink accents to go with her dress.  The beauty technicians finished their nails quickly with precision.  

They then moved on to getting their hair done.  Summer decided she wanted something simple.  The hairstylist proceeded to criss cross the hair onto of her head and gathered the rest into a ponytail.  Then the hairdresser sprayed hairspray into the ends and scattered hair jewels throughout Summer hair to dress it up a bit.

Meanwhile, Marissa had just decided to go for the simplest of all things.  She instructed the hair stylist to straighten her hair until it was as straight as a board.  Then he straightened her bangs as well and she was done.  The two friends moved into the make-up chairs and Summer's stylist went for a mysterious, sultry look with using grays and silvers.  Marissa was the opposite and had a fun, flirty, fresh thing going on, using pinks and pale reds.  4 hours later and the two looked absolutely magnificent.  They thanked the stylists for all of their time, paid the cashier and headed back home to get changed into their dresses.  

When Summer and Marissa arrived home, the boys were just getting out of the shower.  Summer waited while Seth got dressed so he would be able to help her with her dress.  He finished quickly and went over to his dresser and spritzed on some cologne.  He helped Summer zip up her very expensive black Donna Karen dress.  Summer then put on her black stiletto Manolos and had Seth fasten her necklace and bracelet.  Seth finished and he stood back and gazed at Summer stunned.

"Wow, you look so beautiful", he said sincerely.  

"Thanks", Summer said blushing a little. 

She grabbed her black Prada clutch loaded with her lipstick, cell phone and wallet and proceeded out the door of her room into the living room.  When she and Seth arrived Ryan and Marissa were waiting along with Anna and Luke.  They had decided on The Sunset Restaurant located near the venue in which Winter Formal was being held.  The six friends quickly checked to make sure they had their tickets, money and their dates and scurried out of the room and headed to the car. 

**************************************

They arrived at the restaurant at 7:30.  When they stepped into the restaurant it was packed.  Luckily Seth had called ahead to make reservations knowing it would be hell trying to find a table.  They were seated quickly and glanced at the menus trying to decide on what to order.  A friendly waiter came up to their table and took their drink orders.  The server came back soon after that and took their food orders.  Their food was delivered promptly and they ate quickly.  Summer insisted on desert so Seth caved and bought her a hot fudge sundae.  She hastily ate the sundae and in no time the group was in their car on the way to the dance.

They pulled up to the venue and had a valet park their car.  Summer stepped out of the car first followed by Seth.  She linked her arm into his and they walked off towards the entrance of the dance.  Ryan, Marissa, Luke and Anna son followed.  They were delayed for a couple of minutes at the door while everyone in front off them sluggishly presented their tickets.  Eventually they made their way to the front of the line and presented the person standing at the door with their tickets.  They entered the huge room, already filled with students dancing and mingling about.  The six friends found a table and the girls set their purses down.  

Seth led Summer to the middle of the dance floor and the two began dancing.  Despite Summer's previous thoughts, Seth was actually a pretty good dancer.  The same could not be said about Ryan however.  He didn't totally suck but he wasn't very good either.  And Summer and the rest of their friends had known this ever since they first saw Ryan dance at Junior Prom.  Ryan had been reluctant to dance at first, Summer could see why.  But as the night went by he loosened up a bit and by the end of the night was wanting to stay longer.  Ryan couldn't dance.  But he didn't care.  Or maybe he just didn't know he couldn't dance.  Summer pushed that thought to the back of her head and decided that it was the first one.  Her thoughts drifted back to reality just as a slow song started to play.  Seth put his arms around Summer's waist and she pt her arms around his neck.  They swayed back and forth to the music for about 4 minutes until the song ended and they decided that they were thirsty so they made their way over to the snack bar.

"Two Mountain Dews please", Seth said as he handed the lady who was working the cash register 2 dollars. 

The two made their way back to their table and sat down to enjoy their refreshments.  Summer glanced over to Ryan and Marissa.

            Summer thought to herself.  "God, Coop and Ryan look so happy.  They like never fight or have any problems.  Except for that whole Oliver fiasco back in high school and another dumb jealousy thing last year."  Summer felt dismal even though she was supposed to be happy on this most magical of nights.  Lately, it seemed as though her relationship with Seth was going nowhere.  She knew that Seth loved her.  And she loved him, but it seemed like she was pulling away from him.  For the life of her she didn't know the reason.  Seth had never been anything but nice, caring, loving and so many other things to her.  Summer was starting to get depressed so she pushed all of her negative thoughts to the back of her head and snapped back into reality.  She looked up and Seth was looking at her expectantly.  She took this as her cue to get up and she followed Seth to a secluded part of the building.  

"Are you okay", Seth asked her genuinely concerned.

"Yah, I'm fine", she lied.  

"Are you sure", he asked her again.

"Yah", Summer said plastering a fake smile on her face.

Seth gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips and said, "Whatever it is I'm sure it will turn out fine."

Having said this they walked back to the crowd of gyrating bodies on the dance floor.

When Summer arrived back, she saw Marissa chatting it up with her French professor.  Marissa didn't acknowledge her so Summer passed without acknowledging her.  She wondered where Ryan was and her question was answered when she found him sitting alone at the table.  

"Have you seen Marissa", Ryan asked clearly let down that she had ditched him.  

"Yah, we just passed her talking to her French professor", Summer informed him.

"Oh", Ryan said.  He looked let down.  

It was getting late and the dance was about to end.  The DJ announced that this would be the final song so Seth and Summer, walked out to the dance floor.  The song started and immediately caught Summer's ear.  She knew this song.  She recognized it from somewhere but she couldn't remember where from.  It didn't come to her until Seth told her.

"Remember, we danced to this song in my room."

Summer nodded her head and smiled.  

She pulled Seth closer to her and rested her head on his chest and enjoyed what was left of this truly magical night.

************************************************

A/N- hope you liked this chapter! This was hard for me to write.  I don't have school tomorrow so I should have another chapter up by then!  Next chapter is a major turning point, filed with lots of drama.  Leave a review!  Thanks!

-Nicole                           


	4. Where is she?

A/N- I know I said I would have this chapter up sooner but I was really busy and did not have any motivation to write. lol.  That's about it.  On to chapter 4.

************************************

**As Time Goes By**

**Ch.**** 4 – Where is she?**

Summer awoke next to Seth having a good idea of what went on the previous night.  She pulled herself out of the queen sized bed and trudged over to the bathroom.  She started the shower and stepped in after the water had warmed up.  She emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later and found Seth still sleeping soundly in the bed.  She gently nudged him but began to get frustrated when he didn't budge.

"Seth", Summer said softly.  "Seth", she repeated a little louder this time.  She nudged him a little harder then finally had to resort to something she knew would wake him up instantly.  Summer put her robe on then went out into the kitchen and grabbed a large pitcher.  She turned on the sink and filled it with cold water and walked back into the bedroom.  She waited until Seth turned onto his back and then she flung the pitcher of water at him.  Seth bolted up and looked around the room bewildered.  By this time Summer had started laughing hysterically and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.  After Seth realized what had happened, his confusion quickly turned to anger.  

Seth got out of the bed and snapped at Summer.  "I hope you know your going to be the one to take those down to the laundry mat to get them dryed."  He said walked passed Summer looking pissed off heading into the bathroom to get ready.  Summer had felt satisfaction as she was flinging the water on Seth but now she had a feeling that her actions were going to have consequences.

**************************************

            Seth walked into his world lit class without Summer on his arm.  To be completely honest he felt sort of naked with out Summer by his side.  He took a seat near the back of the classroom and opened his textbook.  He saw Summer walk into the classroom a few minutes after him and noticed she glanced at him then saw her eyes dart towards the floor.  She took a seat at the opposite side of the classroom and opened her textbook as well.  Seth didn't really feel like paying attention today so as soon as the teacher started talking he tuned her out.  The minutes dragged by slowly, especially when he didn't have Summer right next to him to pass notes to or quietly mock people.  Summer always made comments about how mid-nineties the girls' clothes in this class were.  To be honest, Seth missed it and wished that this morning hadn't happened.  He knew he shouldn't be mad at Summer.  But it _was_ kind of rude of her to throw the water on him.  

            Sixty minutes later the teacher informed the students that class was over and practically everyone in the class started frantically packing up.  Seth was sure it was because 1) world literature was a boring subject in the first place and 2) this particular teacher made it even more boring by always talking in a monotonous robot voice.  As Seth was stuffing his things into his bag he came across a piece of folded up paper.  He figured it was trash but unfolded it anyways to make sure it wasn't important.  His eyes scanned the page and he realized it was quite the opposite of what he had thought it to be.  It was a note from Summer.  It read:

Cohen-

   I'm sorry for throwing the water on you this morning.  It was mean (but still kind of funny, lol) I hope you'll forgive me.

Hugs and kisses

-Sum 

            Seth smiled to himself and folded up the note and dispensed it into the back pocket of his jeans.  He walked down the aisle to the front of the classroom and out of the door.  He found Summer waiting for him outside the classroom.  Summer  looked at Seth then held her hand out.  Seth took it and they began to walk down the hall together.  The Summer spoke.

            "Forgiven?" she asked.

            "Forgiven." Seth confirmed and then gave her a short but passionate kiss on the lips.  They walked out of the building and into the beautiful California sunshine.

********************************************

            Ryan walked back into the dorm and went to the refrigerator to grab something to eat.  He took some leftover Chinese takeout out of the fridge and set it down on the table.  As he sat down he noticed a note addressed to him written in Marissa's handwriting.

Ryan-

   I'm gonna stay over at Jill's dorm tonight.  We're gonna catch up.  I'll talk to you later.  

Love ya lots

-Riss

            Ryan balled up the note and shot it into the trashcan.  Perfect swish.  He went to the silverware drawer and grabbed a fork out of it.  He sat back down at the table and started to eat.  He finished his dinner and went to the couch and flipped on the TV.  Ryan flipped aimlessly through the channels and finally decided that nothing good was on.  He walked into his bedroom and noticed that Marissa hadn't taken her purse, cell phone or her toothbrush.  He thought this was odd and considered bringing them to her when it dawned on him that he didn't know where Jill's dorm was.  He didn't know her number either but thought maybe since Marissa and Jill were such good friends she might have it stored in cell phone's phone book.  He flipped it on and went to the menu.  He clicked phone book and clicked through the names.  Summer, Ryan, Seth, Mark.  

            "Who's Mark?" Ryan thought to himself as he continued to flip through the countless names that were included on this list.  Ryan wasn't aware that Marissa had this many friends.  Sure enough he came upon Jill's number and pressed the button for speed dial.  The phone rang about three times and Jill picked up.  

            "Hello", she said into the phone.

            "Hey, Jill.  This is Ryan", he said.

            "Oh hey", she said sounding a little surprised.  "What's up?"

            "Well Marissa forgot her stuff here and I don't know which dorm is your so could you or her come pick it up?" Ryan asked.

            "Why would you need to drop her stuff off at my place?" Jill said to him confused.

            "Because she's staying there tonight", Ryan told her.

            "Marissa isn't staying here tonight", Jill informed him.  "I haven't even talked to her in like three days." 

***********************************************

A/N- Oooooo, cliffhanger.  For all of you out there who are really on your game, you probably know where Marissa is.  And if you don't I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter.  lol.  I know I said that this chapter would have the drama in it but I changed my mind and decided to make this chapter a filler chapter to kind of set the mood for the next chapter.  lol.  I know I also said that I would have this up quickly but I couldn't find the time.  Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by this weekend.  Please review.  And I promise the drama will definitely be in the next chapter.  Thanks!

-Nicole


	5. Caught

A/N- Ok someone asked for longer chapters so here it is.  Someone also asked for more Ryan and Marissa so here it is.  I really love this chapter and it was really easy for me to write.  I hope you like it and don't forget to review.

************************************************

**As Time Goes By**

**Ch.**** 5 – Caught**

Millions of thoughts raced through Ryan's head.  Where the hell was she?  Worry soon turned to anger.  It dawned on Ryan that Marissa had lied to him about where she was going.  And she obviously didn't want to be found because she had left her cell phone, signaling the fact she didn't want anyone to be able to contact her.  

            Ryan put his detective skills to work and picked up her cell phone.  He flipped through the "calls received" list.  The last five calls in her log had been from Mark.  Who was Mark?  The same guy who was listed as number 4 in her phonebook.  Ryan clicked on the icon for messages and typed in the access code.  Marissa had told it to him a while back and he had told her that he would never need to know the code.  Now he was glad she had told him.  The code cleared and a list of past messages popped up.  The three most recent were from Mark.  He clicked the button for "listen" on the first message.  He put the phone up to his ear and listened.

            "Hey Riss.  It's me.  I want to see you tonight.  Call me back when you get this message.  Bye", came Mark's voice through the phone.  

            Ryan was fuming.  He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions but it sounded a lot like Marissa was cheating on him.  He knew that voice too.  He had heard it before.  He just couldn't remember where.  He sat down on the bed and out his head in his hands.  His mind was reeling.  If she had been cheating on him, how long had this been going on?  Who was she with?  Well, Mark obviously, but who the hell was he.  Ryan sighed knowing that if Marissa was cheating on him it was over between the two of them.  

***********************************************

            Marissa pulled away panting as she laid her head down on his chest.  She stayed like this for a few minutes then turned her head and began to kiss him again.  He followed suit and soon they were making out… again.  This continued for thirty minutes when Marissa pulled away again.

            "I gotta go", she said quietly.

            "Stay, please", he begged her, kissing her again.

            "I would, but Ryan is gonna wonder where I am", Marissa informed him.  "I told him I would only be gone for the night."

            "Yah you're probably right", ha agreed.  "I have to prepare for class anyway."

            Marissa kissed him one last time and wrapped the bed sheet around her thin figure.  She rolled out of the queen sized bed and stood up.  Marissa walked over to the corner of the room to retrieve her clothes which had been tossed over there earlier that night.  She dressed quickly and tried to straighten up her messy hair.  She glanced back at the bed and then went to the door and slipped on her shoes.  

            "Ciao, Mark", she called over her shoulder as she slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her.  She took the steps down to the ground floor of the building and quickly walked across the large expanse of the Pepperdine campus, and back to her own dorm.

            When she arrived back to dorm room 577 she slipped her key in the lock and turned the door handle.  The place was still quiet and she slipped quietly into the room she shared with Ryan.  He appeared to still be sleeping so she slipped off her shoes and slid into carefully under the covers and cuddled up against his still form.  Ryan stirred and turned over to face Marissa.  She took this as an opportunity and gave him a gentle good morning kiss.  Ryan pulled away and this startled Marissa.  

            "What's wrong", she said her voice laced with concern.

            "I can't do this", Ryan said.  "We need to talk."

            "About what?" Marissa asked beginning to get worried.

            Ryan tried to keep his composure.  Yelling at her would not help the situation right now.  "I know what's been going on."

            "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about", Marissa said innocently with a quizzical look on her face.

            "Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about", Ryan said beginning to lose control.  "I know you weren't at Jill's dorm last night."

            "Yes I was.  What are you talking about?" Marissa said.

            "No.  You were not.  I called there to tell her you forgot your purse and cell phone.  And do you know what she said to me?" Ryan asked Marissa furiously.  "She told me she hadn't spoken to you in three days!  It's kind of hard to make plans with someone especially if you don't even speak to them.  Wouldn't you agree?"

            Marissa looked guilty.  Her eyes shot from Ryan face to the floor.  She was avoiding his eyes.  

            "Why?" was all Ryan could say.

            Marissa didn't answer.

            "Why?!" he asked again getting frustrated.

            "I'm sorry" Marissa replied meekly.

            "Sorry", Ryan said to himself chuckling sarcastically.  Sorry just isn't going to cut it this time Marissa.  I forgave you for the whole Oliver thing in High School.  I forgave you for hooking up with that random clubber in Tahiti.  But I can not, forgive you for this.  You know what they say.  Third times a charm.  I mean you could have at least chosen a student", Ryan said.  He had figured out that it was her French professor by looking him up on the teacher/student registry.  "But a professor.  Your French professor.  Come on, that's a little sick not to mention against the rules", Ryan said.  "I can't do this anymore.  I need to get out of here.  We're through", Ryan said as he began to put his clothes on.  He grabbed his cell phone and wallet off of the dresser and shoved them into the pockets of his pants.  "Tell Seth to give me a call."  And with that Ryan walked out the door and out of Marissa's life.

****************************************************

            Ryan drove down the Santa Monica freeway with the windows down and Journey blasting out of the stereo's speakers.  He couldn't believe Marissa had cheated on him.  Actually he could.  He just didn't think Marissa would do that to him.  They seemed so in love.  Love right.  Well not anymore.   The Journey CD ended so he shut off the stereo and rode for the next hour in silence.  As he neared the off ramp he thought about how his life had gotten so screwed up so quickly.  He couldn't, for the life of him figure out why he was the one always having problems.  He got off the freeway and drove for about five miles and then saw the "Welcome to Newport Beach!  Population 21, 500" sign.  He headed north.  He was going to talk to the two people he knew would listen.

            Ryan pulled into the Cohen's massive driveway around 10:30.  He parked the Range Rover and got out.  Ryan hesitantly walked up the steps to the front door and rang the bell.  He assumed Sandy and Kirsten would be home since it was the weekend and they didn't usually work on the weekends.  Ryan heard arguing coming from inside the McMansion.  Sandy and Kirsten were fighting again.  They had been having problems ever since Ryan and Seth had gone off to college.  He didn't think they ever fought enough to get a divorce.  But hey, this was Newport Beach and anything could happen here.  Despite the constant bickering going on between the two, both were still great parents, who always had time to listen to their sons' problems.  Which was often.  Seth and Ryan came down for dinner about twice a month and Kirsten was always checking in on the boys to make sure they were eating.  

            Finally Kirsten answered the door and was surprised to see Ryan standing there in front of her.  

            "Ryan! What's a nice surprise", Kirsten said cheerfully as she pulled him into a hug.  He returned it, which was rare for Ryan, and the two stepped into the foyer of the large house.  

            "So, what brings you to Newport?" Kirsten asked him.

            "I need to talk to you guys."

*****************************************************

            "Thanks", Ryan said as he got up from the table.  He had just told Kirsten and Sandy everything.  "Hey do you think I could stay here for the weekend?  I'm not ready to go back yet.  

            "Of course", Sandy said hospitably.

            "I'll go get the pool house ready", Kirsten said as she left the table and exited the main house.  

****************************************************

            Ryan's phone rang so he quickly switched off the TV and answered it.  "Hello."

            "Hey man.  Where are you?" Seth greeted.

            "I'm at home", Ryan told him.

            "No you're not", Seth said.

            "Home, home", Ryan replied.

            "Wait, what?  You're in Newport?  Why?" Seth asked confused.  

            "I had to talk to your parents.  I'll explain later", Ryan informed him.

            "You better", Seth said and then hung up.

            Ryan out his cell phone down and leaned against the back of the couch.  He closed his eyes.  Ryan was exhausted.  His thoughts drifted to Marissa and thirty seconds later he was asleep.

*****************************************************

A/N- I hope you like that chapter.  I think that one was a little longer than my other ones so yah.  More drama to come in the next chapters.  Please review if you wanna find out what happens.  Thanks!

-Nicole


	6. Broken

**As Time Goes By**

**Ch.**** 6 – Broken**

Ryan awoke in an unfamiliar place.  He looked around and all of the previous day's events came rushing back to him.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  Ryan could smell the coffee brewing and this familiar scent lured him into the kitchen.  He entered and found Kirsten and Sandy sitting together doing a crossword puzzle.  They seemed much happier today.  Ryan didn't know how they could be so mad at each other one day and hopelessly in love the next doing Sunday morning crossword puzzles out of the newspaper.  Ryan brushed these thoughts away, because just thinking about thinking made his head throb.

            "Morning", Kirsten greeted.  "Did you sleep well?  You fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake you."

            "Yah, it was great.  Thanks for everything.  I really appreciate it", Ryan said.

            "Well you know you're always welcome here", Sandy joined in the conversation.

            Ryan went to the coffee pot and poured himself a large cup of the special Samoan roast.  He sipped the coffee slowly which felt good on the back of his throat.

            "So what were you planning on doing today?" Sandy asked him.

            "I figured I'd just hang around here.  Relax.  I've got a lot of thinking to do", Ryan replied.

            "Well I'm going to go into work for a while.  I have a new housing development I need to evaluate", Kirsten informed him.  "So I should be home by five."

            Ryan just nodded his head and trudged his way back to the pool house.  He opened the door and stepped in.  It was the same as when he had lived there in High School.  Kirsten and Sandy hadn't changed a thing.  Ryan sat down on his old bed and quickly realized that sitting here and doing nothing was going to get old really fast.  He decided to go down to the crab shack.  His old place of employment.  Maybe hang out at the pier.  He decided this was a good plan, grabbed his jacket and headed back through the main house and out to his car.  

*******************************************************

            "Seth do you want anything?" Summer called to him as she gazed into their empty refrigerator.  

            "What do we have?" Seth asked.  "Bottled water and a couple of slices of cheese?"

            Summer rolled her eyes.  "Okay so we need to go grocery shopping", she said as she made her way back to the couch.  "Hey do you know where Coop is?  I haven't seen her in like a day."

            "No, but she probably has something to do with Ryan going back to Newport", Seth told his girlfriend.

            "Wait, why is Ryan in Newport?" Summer asked.

            "I don't know he said he'd explain to me later but he still hasn't called", Seth informed her.

            "Oh", Summer said uninterested.  "So what do you want to do while we wait for Chino and Coop to come back?" she asked and then placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  

            "We could do this", Seth said eagerly.

            Summer smiled and nodded her head.  Their faces gravitated towards each other as if they were magnetic.  Seth kissed Summer and she moaned as Seth's tongue explored her mouth.  They continued making out until Summer pulled away to breathe.  She laid her head down on Seth's chest and he stroked her soft, chocolate brown hair.

            "I wish we could stay like this forever", Summer said.

            "We can", Seth replied.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Summer asked.

            "It means that as long as you don't go anywhere, I'll always be here", Seth explained to her.  "Summer I love you.  I always have, well since I was ten.  But I mean I guess I've loved you for as long as I remember which is since I was ten.  Or maybe I loved you before that and I just didn't know it—"

            "Seth!" Summer interrupted his rambling.

            "Sorry.  The point is I love you and I always will", Seth said as Summer laid her head back down on his chest.

            Summer thought about this for a long time.  Seth wasn't going anywhere for a long time.  He had just said that.  So she had some time to think things through.  She didn't know if Seth was the guy for her.  The one she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with.  But, he was the only guy that she had ever had a long term relationship with.  The only guy she had ever truly loved.  The only guy who had cared genuinely for her and not just about getting in her pants.  And that scared her, but was comforting at the same time.  Sometimes she thought it was just easier to move from person to person.  All of which, she had no feelings for.  Because to her, it was less complicated that way.  If no feelings or emotions were involved, no one could ever get hurt.  She enjoyed the security of knowing that if she got bored with one guy, there was inevitably another one waiting for her.  But when you fell in love, you could never get out.  It was like being sucked into a whirlpool.  And right now Summer Roberts was in love.  She was being sucked into Seth Cohen's love and she needed to get out.  Before anyone could get hurt.

            Summer's thoughts snapped back to reality.  "Seth, I love you.  You know that.  But I can't do this right now."

            "Oh sorry.  Are we moving to fast?  We don't have to do it right now", Seth said.  

            "No Seth.  Not this.  _This_", Summer said.

            Seth was confused.

            "I can't be with you right now.  I'm sorry", Summer said.  A genuine look of sadness and regret plastered across her face.

            She pushed herself off of Seth, grabbed her purse, slipped on her Gucci sandals.  The she ran out the door and away from the guy she loved most in the world.

            Seth sat bewildered.  Had they not just been making out less than five minutes ago? He got up and went to the phone.  He was going to call Summer.  Seth picked up the phone and dialed her cell phone number.  It rang three times and then her automated voice message began.

            "Hey!  It's Sum.  I'm not here right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you later.  Ciao!" Summer's chipper voice came through the phone.  

            The phone beeped and Seth recorded his message.  "Hey Summer.  It's Seth.  We need to talk.  What the hell just happened because I'm confused?  Call me back when you're ready to talk.  I love you.  Bye", Seth into the phone in a very sullen voice. 

            Seth pressed the "end" button on the phone and set it back in its cradle.  What had just happened?  Had Summer broken up with him?          

************************************************

            Marissa rapped on the door to room 317 impatiently.  Finally Mark answered the door, hastily trying to put on his shirt, while blocking Marissa's view into the apartment.

            "Hey, is now a bad time?" Marissa asked trying to see around Mark's sinewy figure.  

            "Actually, yah, it is.  I was just leaving.  I'm—".  Mark was cut off.

            "Mark baby, who's at the door.  Just tell them that whatever their selling you don't want, and come back to bed", a women's voice came from inside the apartment.

            "Guess I'm not the only girl on this campus you're screwing", Marissa said a little too loudly.

            "Marissa it's not like that", he said trying to explain himself.  He grabbed her arm as she began to walk away.

             "What is it like then? I guess I'm just getting what I deserve.  I cheated on Ryan and now you're cheating on me", Marissa said.

            "It's not like we agreed to be exclusive or anything", Mark said trying to justify his actions.

            "I can not believe you just said that, jackass.  See ya", she said as she stomped away.

            Mark sighed and closed the door, then joined his house guest back in bed.

**************************************************

            Marissa arrived back at her dorm clearly upset.  Seth was on the couch watching TV sipping a bottle of Fiji mineral water.  He noticed her walk in and turned the TV to mute.  Despite his near state of depression over the whole Summer fiasco, he needed to know what was going on between her and Ryan.

            "What the hell did you do to Ryan?" Seth asked.

            "Excuse me.  I didn't do anything to him", Marissa lied.

            "Bullshit", Seth stated bluntly.  "He left school you know.  He's in Newport.  And no one can upset him enough to make him leave town except for you; Marissa Cooper.

            Marissa looked hurt.  "Fine, you wanna know what happened?" she asked Seth.

            "No I don't.  I don't wanna hear it from you.  Because knowing you, you'll probably try and twist the story and make it seem like this whole mess was Ryan's fault", Seth angrily said.

            "Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted", Marissa stated.  "And obviously, since I'm such a bitch who won't tell the truth, I'll be leaving.  For good.  I'll stay with a friend.  And tell Ryan not to worry about me."

            "Oh I'm sure he won't.  Bye now", Seth replied rudely.

            Marissa was close to tears.  She grabbed her purse and her cell phone and stormed out the door.

**************************************************

A/N- Hope you liked that chapter! Sorry if I made Seth a little too mean.  I know he's not that mean on the show but whatever.  He needed to be mean for this situation.  Don't forget to review! Thanks!

-Nicole


	7. Redezvous in Newport Beach

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  This chapter is kind of just a filler chapter.  I hope you like it!

*******************************************

**As Time Goes By**

**Ch.**** 7 – Rendezvous in ****Newport Beach******

            She was running.  She didn't know where to, but she needed to get away.  She had to talk to someone.  She couldn't talk to Marissa.  She was missing.  She definitely couldn't talk to Seth since he was the problem.  So the only person she could talk to was Ryan.  Over the years, they had gotten closer but they still didn't have a great friendship.  She figured this was her chance to get to know him better and for him to do the same with her.

            Summer pulled her car into the Cohen's driveway, thinking that since Ryan had "run away", so to speak, the first place he would go would be home.  She stopped the car and stepped out.  Summer walked up the steps to the large oak door and rang the bell.  Sandy answered the door a few moments later.

            "Summer!  What a nice surprise!" Sandy greeted.  "Is Seth with you?" he asked as he looked around the driveway searching for his son.

            "Actually Mr. Cohen, he's not.  That's kinda why I'm here", Summer explained.  "I was hoping I could talk to Ryan.  Is he here?" 

            "He's here as in Newport, but he's not here as in home right now", San said.  "He went out a couple of hours ago.  You might want to check down by the pier."

            "Thanks Mr. Cohen", Summer said as she hopped back into her pink Lamborghini convertible.  

            Summer drove down to the pier, the wind whipping through her hair.  She was hungry so she decided to drop in at the Crab Shack to get a bite to eat.  The bell on the door jingled as she entered the familiar restaurant, which used to serve as the everyday hangout for her and her friends back in High School.

            Summer spotted an open seat near the back of the restaurant.  She made her way over to the two person booth and sat down.  Moments later, the bell on the door jingled again and Summer instinctively looked toward the door.  She smiled when she saw who it was.  Ryan walked through the door and scanned the place for an empty table.  

            "Ryan", Summer called out to him.  "Come sit over here."  

            Ryan acknowledged Summer and went to join Summer at the table.

            "What are you doing here Summer?" Ryan asked.  

            "I'm hungry", Summer answered knowing full well that Ryan wanted to know why she was in Newport, not why she was at the Crab Shack.  

            "I mean why are you in Newport?" Ryan corrected himself.  

            "Why are you in Newport?" Summer countered.

            Ryan could see that this conversation was going nowhere so he decided not to prolong it any further by asking stupid questions he knew she was never going to answer.

            Summer gave him a look that said, "Aren't you going to answer me?"

            He decided he wasn't going to fight it.  "Marissa cheated on me with her French professor, Mark", Ryan revealed.

            Summer gasped and her hand instinctively flew to her mouth.  Slowly she lowered it and placed it back in her lap.  "She cheated on you?"  Summer asked disbelievingly.

            Ryan nodded his head keeping his gaze locked on the salt shaker in the middle of the table.  

            "Wow", Summer said.  "No wonder you wanted to get away.  At least you don't have French.  Imagine how bad it would be if you did", Summer commented trying to make light of the situation.  It wasn't working.

            "So", Ryan said trying to change the subject.  "What brings _you_ to Newport?"

            "I had to get away too.  From Seth", Summer confessed.

            "Why", Ryan asked.

            "Because…I broke up with him", Summer rushed the words out.

            Ryan's eyes practically popped out of his head.  "Why?"

            "Because it wasn't working", Summer said bluntly.

            "Come on Summer.  Don't give me that bullshit.  You guys were perfect for each other.  You were practically joined at the hip", Ryan said.

            Summer smiled a small smile at this comment.  "I love Seth.  I always will.  But I need to see what else is out there.  Experience other people ya know."

            "No I don't know", Ryan said.  Plus why do you need to experience other guys when you've already got the perfect one right in front of you?  And what about all of those guys you dated back in High School before you…acknowledged Seth", Ryan asked searching for the right word to explain what had happened.

            "Those weren't relationships", Summer explained.  "Those were flings.  Just something to keep me busy."

            "Oh, now I see the _huge_ difference", Ryan replied sarcastically.

            Summer rolled her eyes.  "I didn't love those guys.  I love Seth and he loves me.  Or he used to.  That's the huge difference", Summer clarified.  

            "So, what are you going to do?"  Ryan asked.  "You can't hide out here forever."

            "I know.  But I couldn't be there.  I broke his heart Ryan.  I couldn't bear to see him so depressed, and know that it was all my fault", Summer explained.

            "Ok", Ryan said.  Understandable.  But what are we going to do about living arrangements?  Cuz I'm sure as hell not sharing a room let alone a bed with Marissa", Ryan proclaimed.

            "I know what you mean.  But at least you can separate the beds", Summer reminded him that the bed he shared with Marissa was actually two twin beds hooked together.

            "Yah that's true", Ryan agreed.  Hey, you should talk to Seth."

            "Yah I should.  Thanks Ryan", Summer said as she got up and hugged him.

            Ryan gladly returned the hug and Summer stepped outside to call Seth.  

            Summer flipped open her cell phone and noticed she had three missed calls.  Go figure.  All three were from Seth.  She listened to the messages and then flipped the phone shut.  She felt bad.  Seth seemed so sad.  He didn't deserve that.  No one did.  But she couldn't go crawling back to him asking for forgiveness, cuz that would mean admitting she was wrong.  And Summer Roberts was never wrong.

            Summer opened the phone again and dialed Seth's number then waited for him to pick up as she listened to the ringer.  

            "Hello", Seth answered.

            "Hey…Cohen", Summer hesitated.

            "Summer", Seth said relieved.  "Where are you?  I've been looking everywhere.  And I tried your cell phone and I asked all of your friends—"

            "Can it Cohen", Summer told him to stop rambling.  "Don't worry; I'm in Newport with Ryan."

            "Why?" Seth asked.

            "Because I wanted to talk to him", Summer said.  "And you told me he had come here, so yah."

            "So did you find out why Ryan left?"  Seth inquired.

            "Yah, Marissa cheated on him with her professor", Summer didn't go in to details mainly because, Ryan hadn't.

            Seth was speechless for once in his life.  

            "Seth, hello…Cohen!" Summer yelled into the phone trying to get his attention.

            "Oh, yah sorry.  I'm here", Seth said.  "That's just kind of unbelievable.  But I mean I believe it, I just can't believe Marissa of all people would do that", Seth began to ramble.

            "Whatevs Cohen", Summer interrupted him.  "I need to talk to you.  I need to talk to Marissa.  Ryan needs to talk to you and Ryan needs to talk to Marissa, so we're coming home.  At least I am.  I don't know about Ryan", Summer said.

            "Well you won't find Marissa.  She took off this morning.  Kind of my fault, but that's beside the point.  Anyway, she left.  Said she was going to stay with a friend I guess", Seth said.

            "Well maybe that's better.  I don't really want to talk to her right now after what she did to Ryan", Summer said.

            "So the tin man, or woman in your case does have a heart", Seth said to Summer.

            Summer rolled her eyes though Seth couldn't see her.

            "I didn't know you cared about Ryan", Seth said.

            "Yah well it's kind of hard to care about someone when you don't know them all that well.  And it's hard to get to know someone when their girlfriend is macking on them 24/7 and their best friend is always hogging them so they can have "quality time", Summer explained.

            "Ok you win", Seth surrendered.  "When are you coming home?"

            "Soon", Summer replied plainly.

            "Ok, bye", Seth said and then hung up the phone.  

Seth sighed.  Summer didn't sound sad at all on the phone.  He wondered if she was depressed, probably not.  After all she was the one who broke up with him.  Not the other way around.  As for depressed.  He sure as hell was even though he had put up a façade of happiness while on the phone with her.

***********************************

            Summer flipped her phone shut.  Seth didn't even seem affected by the impromptu break up.  She had been affected though.  She regretted what she had done, but knew it was for the best.  Summer opened the door to the Crab Shack and walked back in.  She ambled towards the table, where Ryan had been patiently waiting for her.

Summer pulled some money out of her purse for the bill and set it on the table.  "Come on Ryan.  Let's go home." 

***********************************

A/N- Ok so I know.  Corny ending.  But whatever.  Sorry it took me so long to update.  Couldn't find the time to sit down and type it.  This was just a short filler chapter with some S/R bonding.  A lot of people have been asking about Seth and him getting hurt.  I haven't forgotten about that, I promise.  It should be coming up in like chapter 12 I think.  That's about it.  Don't forget to leave a review!  Thanks!

-Nicole    


	8. The Wedding

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up.  I'm kind of conflicted on where to go with this story.  I already have it planned out but I'm having second thoughts so yah.  Hope you like this chapter.  Don't forget to review.  And if you haven't read my other story, Summer Paradise in December you should.  It's good.  lol.  I'm so conceited.  hehe!  On to chapter 8.  Enjoy!

-Nicole

***************************************

**As Time Goes By**

**Ch.**** 8 – The Wedding**

Summer rushed around her room frantically looking for her brand new pair or Marc Jacobs stilettos.  She had overslept as usual and now she was rushing to try and get ready so as not to be late for Jimmy and Hailey's wedding.

***********************************  

            When Summer had returned to Malibu with Ryan, she and Seth had decided it'd be best if he moved in to Ryan's room, seeing as Marissa had moved out.  There was now an extra bed in the room so since Seth and Summer were not together anymore, it didn't make any sense for them to be sharing the same bed.  So Seth moved in with Ryan and Summer now had her own room.  

The three remaining friends had decided to go to the wedding as just that.  Friends.  Though Summer had been kind of seeing someone lately, she didn't think it was appropriate for him to be a guest at her best friend's dad's wedding.  So she just told him that she couldn't hang out that night.  And he believed her because he was just like all those other complete mindless boneheads she had dated in high school.  Ryan was displeased.  When Summer had said she wanted to experience other people, Ryan thought she meant good hearted people like Seth.  Not retards like Chip from high school.  Seth on the other hand, acted like he was totally cool with it.  Though everyone, even Summer knew he wasn't.  Seth didn't want to be the jealous ex-boyfriend who controlled their ex-girlfriend's life.  So he went along with it, though on the inside it was tearing him up to see her with him.  Especially since he still hadn't gotten a full explanation as to why they had broken up in the first place.

************************************

            "Summer lets go!" Seth called from his new bedroom.

            "I'm trying, but there's no way we can leave if I don't have my new Marc Jacobs on", Summer explained.

            "Put on a different pair", Seth suggested.

            Summer scoffed.  "Are you kidding me?  I can't just make major changes to my wardrobe the day of a huge event.  If you're so set on leaving so quickly, you get your butt in here and help me look!"

            "Summer their your shoes not mine, so if you don't either find them in the next two minutes or decide on another pair, we're going to leave without you", Seth said to her.

            Summer pouted.  "Seeeth", she whined.

            "Nope, that pity me face does not work on me anymore.  We broke up, I'm not your boyfriend, therefore I am immune to the puppy dog face", Seth said.

            Summer huffed and went back to frantically searching her room for her shoes.  Finally she found them, surprise, surprise, in a shoebox in her closet. 

            "Wow Summer", Seth said.  "Who would have ever thought a pair of new shoes would be in their box in the closet where they belong?"

            Summer rolled her eyes and quickly put her shoes on.  She grabbed her Donna Karen clutch off of the night stand and she, Ryan and Seth quickly walked out the door and down to the parking lot.

*******************************

            Seth, Ryan and Summer got to the hotel just in time.  It was lucky that Mr. Nichol had been a little late.  Probably finishing some business deal.  If he had not been late, the three friends would have been more than embarrassed, walking into the wedding after it had already started.  

Kirsten saw them walk in and waved them down the aisle.  Seth acknowledged his mother and Summer and Ryan followed him down the aisle.  

"We thought you guys weren't going to make it", Kirsten said relieved they had indeed made it on time.  

            "Yah, well Summer over here couldn't find her shoes, which ended up being right where they were supposed to be, in the closet", Seth explained.

            Kirsten stifled a laugh.  "Well you're here now.  That's all that matters."

            Seth and Ryan sat down in the front row because they were family of the bride and Summer took her seat behind them.  

            Music began to play and the doors to the wedding hall swung open.  Hailey's friends appeared and walked down the aisle as her bridesmaids, holding bouquets of white and pink roses.  The four bridesmaids took their place at the front of the hall.  The wedding march began and Hailey and her father appeared.  Everyone stood up and the two of them began to walk down the center aisle.  Hailey looked beautiful.  She was wearing a timeless Vera Wang, beaded dress with a long train.  They reached the priest at the front and Caleb gave Hailey away to Jimmy after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

            Hailey and Jimmy took each others hands and the minister began the ceremony.

            "Dearly beloved…"

***********************************

            The ceremony had been beautiful and the reception was now in full swing.  Everyone was dancing, except for Ryan.  He had spotted Marissa earlier during ceremony and now he saw her again sitting alone at her table watching her dad and new step mom dance together.  

They looked so happy so she was happy for them.  She looked away from the dance floor and towards Ryan's table.  She caught him staring at her and he immediately looked away.  Marissa decided it was now or never.  She got up from her table and made her way over the table Ryan was occupying.  

            "Hey", she said timidly.

            "Hi", he returned politely.

            "So…" she said not knowing what else to talk about.

            "Nice party", Ryan said awkwardly.

            "Yah", Marissa agreed.  Marissa had had enough beating around the bush.  "Look Ryan, I'm really sorry.  I never wanted things to turn out this way.  Can you forgive me?  I just wish things could go back to the way they were."

            "You want things to go back to the way they were?  That can't happen Marissa.  I forgave you twice already for doing stupid things to screw our relationship up.  I'm all out of forgiveness for you.  Because if I forgive you, you'll think I'm okay with what you did and I not.  And you'll just go out and do it again and I'm not going to deal with that anymore.  You need to be on your own for a while.  Or at least without me", Ryan said.

            Marissa looked close to tears.  "But Ryan.  I said I was sorry."

            "For god sakes Marissa!  Sorry doesn't fix everything", Ryan said beginning to raise his voice.  "I came here tonight to have a good time, to see your dad and Hailey get married.  Not to hear your apologies or how sorry you are.  Thanks for ruining my night", Ryan said as he downed the rest of his champagne and got up and walked away.

            "Hey man", Ryan said to Seth as he danced.  "I need you to take me home.  I've had too much champagne.  Can you drive me?"

            "Yah, let me just say bye to my parents", Seth agreed.

            Seth came back a few moments later and he and Ryan exited the hotel.  

            Seth and Ryan were sitting silently in the Range Rover when Seth broke the silence.  "So what happened back there man?"

            "Just Marissa being Marissa.  Said all sorts of shit and I couldn't take it.  She thinks that she can do anything and that her actions won't have consequences", Ryan explained.

            "Oh", Seth answered simply as he pulled the car to a stop at the red light.  They sat in silence for a few more moments and then the light turned green.  Seth stepped on the accelerator and began to move through the intersection when another car ran a red light and sped through the intersection heading straight for the Range Rover.

***********************************

A/N- Hehe.  Cliffhanger.  Evil me.  I hope you liked that chapter.  Please, please review I want to try and make it to 100 reviews before chapter 10.  I'll probably have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.  I'm on spring break right now so I'll be updating much quicker this week.  Thanks to all of you that have reviewed!  

-Nicole 


	9. The Crash

A/N- Sorry for not updating sooner.  I just felt really lazy this past week and just did not feel like updating.  Ok, people have been asking for more Ryan and Marissa.  And right now I can't get them back together, because that would just be too soon after Marissa did what she did.  I was planning on having them still broken up at the end of the story so that's what's gonna happen.  I can compromise however and try and incorporate both of them back into the story more.  But it will most likely not be with them as a couple.  Thanks for all the awesome reviews and all the positive encouragement.  You guys rock.  I hope you like this chapter!  Don't forget to review.  

*******************************************  

**As Time Goes By**

**Ch.**** 9 – The Crash**

            The blue Honda came speeding through the intersection and Seth slammed his foot on the breaks.  But it was too late.  The oncoming car smashed into the Range Rover on the driver's side and Seth immediately fell unconscious.  

            "Seth!  Seth!" Ryan called.  Seth wouldn't wake up.  Terrible thoughts raced through Ryan's mind.  He hoped Seth wasn't dead.  He reached over and took Seth's wrist in his hand and felt for a pulse.  He found one.  Thank god.  Ryan was not hurt badly.  His leg hurt but that was about it.  He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.  

            "911, please state your emergency", a women's voice came over the phone.  

            "I was just involved in a car accident in the intersection of", Ryan looked out the window and glanced up towards the street sign.  "Ocean Avenue and Cherry Street.  My friend is unconscious."

            "Thank you sir.  We are sending an ambulance now", the 911 lady said.

            Ryan flipped his phone shut and prayed to god that Seth was okay. 

            The paramedics arrived about five minutes later.  They pulled Ryan out first and put his leg in a splint.  The other car was still jammed into the Range Rover on Seth's side, so they had to pull Seth out through the passenger side.  The paramedics immediately put him on a back board and sent him away in the first ambulance.  After Seth's ambulance pulled away they loaded Ryan into an ambulance as well and sent him away to the hospital.  For Ryan the ride to the hospital was a quiet one.  He was fine except for a possibly broken leg.  For Seth though it was a completely different story.  Seth drifted in and out of consciousness many times and the paramedics were fighting to keep him awake so they could monitor him and at least know he was stable.  

            As Seth's ambulance pulled up to the emergency room doors at HOAG, the paramedics quickly pushed the doors open and in no time were wheeling Seth into the emergency room.  The ER doctors started shouting off commands to each other while assessing Seth's injuries.  One doctor commented that there may be internal bleeding so they wheeled Seth away to the cat-scan room.  Ryan was wheeled in next and was taken to the x-ray room to see if his leg was in fact broken.  After three x-rays the doctors determined that it wasn't broken.  Just sprained and bruised badly.  A removable brace was put on his leg to help it heal faster and he was then wheeled into another room to wait.  Ryan was exhausted and all he wanted to do right now was fall asleep until news of Seth's condition became available.  And that's just what he did.  He fell in to a deep sleep.

            Ryan was awoken by the ringing of his cell phone.  He fished around in the bag containing his belongings on the nightstand and finally retrieved his phone.  He flipped it open.  "Hello", Ryan said.

            "Ryan!" Kirsten exclaimed.  "Where are you?" she asked getting worried.

            "Shit", Ryan thought to himself.  He had totally forgotten to call Kirsten and Sandy.  He didn't want to worry them but he knew that they deserved to know the truth about their sons.  "Umm…", he began reluctantly.  "Well after we left the party we kind of got into a…car accident so know we're, uh, in the hospital."   

            Kirsten gasped.  "Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?"

            "I'm fine but Seth I'm not so sure about.  I don't really know his condition, but the other car crashed into the Rover on his side so, right now I'm just waiting to hear something.

            Kirsten began to cry.

            "Don't cry", Ryan said trying to comfort Kirsten.

            "How can I not cry?  My two sons were involved in a car accident and now both are in the hospital.  I think I have a right to cry", Kirsten said.

            "Good point", Ryan thought to himself.  "Well I think you should get down here.  Both of you", he said to Kirsten.

            "Yah, yah", Kirsten said beginning to wipe the tears away from her face.  "We'll be right there.  Bye", she said then hung up the phone.

            Kirsten sat down as Sandy walked into the kitchen.  

            "What's this I heard about a car accident?" he asked his wife, oblivious to the fact that his wife had just been speaking with Ryan.

            "Ryan and Seth are at HOAG.  They got into a car accident.  Ryan's fine, but Seth's not", Kirsten said emotionlessly, without looking up from the counter.

            Sandy was stunned and just stood at the counter speechless for a few moments.  When he finally snapped back into reality he began to panic.  "We need to get the hospital right now", Sandy said.

            "What if he dies Sandy?" Kirsten began to cry hysterically into her hands.  

            "He's not gonna die", Sandy tried to console his wife.  By the looks of things, it wasn't helping much.  He walked over to her and out his arms around Kirsten's waist.  She continued crying when he finally took her head in his hands and forced her to look at him.  "Seth is not going to die.  We need to be strong and believe that, for Ryan, and for Seth."

            Kirsten nodded her head in approval and eventually the tears subsided.  Kirsten pulled herself up from her seat and she headed over to the entryway closet to grab her coat.  Sandy and Kirsten hopped into the black BMW and sped off towards the hospital.

            They pulled into the HOAG emergency room parking lot about twenty minutes later and rushed in.  Kirsten ran up to the front desk and demanded to be told where her sons were.  Sandy came up behind her and tried to calm her down.  

"Excuse me, I'm Sandy Cohen and this is my wife Kirsten.  Our sons were involved in an auto accident about an hour ago.  Their names are Seth Cohen and Ryan Atwood", Sandy stated.

"Hold on one second sir", the receptionist lady said as she typed the information into her computer.  "Ryan is in room 346 and Seth is in surgery right now.  He should be out within the hour."

"Kirsten's face turned white as if she had seen a ghost, and Sandy led her away from the desk and over to the waiting room chairs.  "He's in surgery Sandy", Kirsten said almost not believing it herself.  "What if he's hurt really badly?"

"Calm down, we'll go see Ryan right now and he can tell us what happened.

Kirsten and Sandy walked into room 346 to find a sleeping Ryan.  The two of them sat down quietly not wanting to wake Ryan from his slumber.  Sandy took Kirsten's hand and gently rubbed the back of it, reassuring her that things would be okay.  This continued for a couple more minutes when Ryan started to stir in his sleep.  He woke up and noticed Kirsten and Sandy sitting across the room.  They didn't notice him at first but when he sat up, they stood up and hurried to his bedside.

"Hey guys", Ryan said relieved that they had made it.

"How are you", Kirsten asked looking over his whole body to make sure his leg was the only damaged part.  Aside from some bruising on his face, this seemed to be the case.

"I'm fine really.  That's the truth.  My leg is just sprained.  And there's some bruising.  But I'll be fine", Ryan admitted.  He didn't want to say that they should be worrying about Seth instead of him because that would just upset Kirsten further.  She looked like she had already been crying and he didn't want to cause her any more pain.

"Ryan", Sandy began.  What happened tonight?"

"Well, Marissa came up to me at the reception and started saying a bunch of things I really didn't need to hear, so I was getting frustrated ad wanted to leave.  I had already had a couple of glasses of champagne so I asked Seth to drive me back to the house.  We were stopped at a red light and then it turned green so Seth went, then this other car ran the red light and came plowing into the Range Rover.  I checked Seth for a pulse but he was unconscious.  Then I called 911, the ambulance came and we drove off to the hospital.  And that's it", Ryan said after he had finished the story.  

"Okay well, we'll just let you get back to sleep.  Kirsten and I are just going to be out in the waiting room until we hear about Seth", Sandy informed him.  Kirsten took Sandy's hand and led her out of Ryan's room.

He lay back down but then decided he should call Summer and tell him where he and Seth were.  He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her cell phone number.  She picked up after the third ring and Ryan hesitated but then decided that Summer ought to know that her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, whatever they were, was in the hospital in critical condition.  

"Hello", Summer's seemingly chipper voice came through the phone.  

"Hey Sum", it's me Ryan.

"Hey Ryan!  Where are you guys?  I turned around and you guys were like gone", Summer told him.  

"Actually Summer.  That's why I called.  After Seth and I left the reception, we kind of got", Ryan hesitated.  Telling people he and Seth were in a car accident didn't get any easier as the night went by.  "Into a car accident."

"Oh my god!" Summer exclaimed.  Are you guys okay?"

"Umm…well I'm fine, well sort of, and Seth is kind of in surgery", Ryan said reluctantly.

"What the hell do you mean he's _kind of_ in surgery?!  He either is or he isn't.  There can't be an in between!" Summer said getting hysterical.

"Summer, just calm down.  I think you should come down here so when he comes out of surgery you'll be here.  It would probably make him feel a lot better if he knew you were here when he wakes up", Ryan suggested.

"Yah, yah you're right.  I'll be right down Ryan", Summer said.

"Ok, I'm in room 346 and Sandy and Kirsten are in the waiting room, so you know where to find us.  I'll talk to you when you get here.  Bye Summer", Ryan said.

"Bye.  Oh, and by the way, I'm really glad you're okay Ryan.  See ya", Summer said and then hung up her cell phone.  

Ryan closed his cell phone, but then contemplated calling Marissa.  He then decided against it, she had hurt him, and didn't deserve to know he and Seth were in the hospital.  Ryan realized this was a little self-centered but still decided against calling Marissa.

Summer arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later.  She raced into Ryan's room and was relieved to find out that he really was okay, despite the leg brace.  She went over to the bed and hugged Ryan.  Surprisingly he hugged her back.  

"Umm… Ryan I brought someone with me", Summer said hesitantly.  "To help cheer you up."  

The door knob turned and Ryan was stunned when he saw who it was who walked through the door.

*************************************************

A/N- Evil, evil me.  I had to end on another cliffhanger.  I just had to.  lol.  I like this chapter, though I will admit it is not one of my best.  I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review!! Thanks!

-Nicole

  
 


	10. I Understand

A/N- Not much to say today.  I felt bad about ending on a cliffhanger so I decided to update a little quicker.  I hope you enjoy this latest installment!  R&R!  Thanks!

******************************************

**As Time Goes By**

**Ch.**** 10 – I Understand**

Marissa.  She was the last person Ryan wanted to see now.  Ryan couldn't even fathom what had prompted Summer to bring Marissa along to 'help cheer him up'.  If anything Marissa would just bring him down.  Lately, that's all Marissa had been doing.  Bringing him down.  Which is why he decided to tell her off, really tell her off once and for all.

"Summer, could you please excuse me and Marissa for a second?" Ryan requested in a false semi cheery semi innocent tone. 

"Sure", Summer obliged.

You could actually see Marissa's face brighten at the prospect of getting to have a real conversation with Ryan for the first time in weeks.  Ryan almost gagged at the thought of having to have an actual conversation with Marissa for more than thirty seconds.  But he had to at least pretend to be civil while he drew out the conversation pretending to be over the whole French professor stunt.  Then he would drop the bomb.  And he would smash her heart into a million pieces just as she had so eloquently done to him.  

"Ryan, I'm really sorry this happened to you.  And I do realize that it was kind of my fault seeing as you left the party because of what I said and I just hope that you forgive me for everything that's happened and –"

Marissa kept talking but Ryan tuned half of what she was saying out.  He was tired plus he didn't really care about what she had to say right now.

Meanwhile, Summer stood in the hall rethinking her decision to bring Marissa along.  When she had said "cheer up", she didn't actually think that Marissa would be doing much of anything other than groveling for Ryan's forgiveness.  Which she would never get.  But Summer had just wanted them to try and work through some of their issues, not solve them completely.  She decided that her previous idea was a bad one and re entered Ryan's room.  When she stepped in Marissa was talking incessantly and Ryan looked as though he couldn't care less.  Summer entering the room however woke Ryan from his daydreaming and he addressed Summer.  

"Summer could you give me and Marissa a few more minutes?" Ryan politely asked.

Summer gave Ryan a look that said, "What are you talking about, I know you want her gone".

He comprehended this look but gestured subtly toward the door with his head.  Summer obeyed and exited the room.

"Marissa", Ryan said once Summer had left the room.  "When I first found out about you and Mark, I'll admit I was a little more than pissed off.  But now I've realized why you did what you did.  It's not because you felt as if our relationship was going nowhere, it's not because you felt like I wasn't putting out, I know that's not the case.  At first I couldn't figure it out because those were the only two things I could think of that would make you do what you did."

Marissa was getting excited.  She thought that Ryan was finally going to admit to over-reacting to the whole situation.  Ryan was going to say he totally understood why she had done it.  Literally.  He was going to tell her that he forgave her and that they could go back to normal.  Boy was she wrong.

            Marissa nodded her head, signaling him to continue.

            "But I finally realize it's not for any of those reasons.  It's because you are a self-centered bitch who doesn't think about anyone's feelings but her own and thinks that anything she wants to do she can do.  Marissa you have fucked with my head, my feelings, and my emotions for too long.  And it's stopping now.  I hope your time spent with Mark was well worth the consequences of your actions", Ryan told her.

            Marissa smile faded and she was fighting back tears.  She was speechless.  Marissa decided it would be better to just walk away then get into another argument with Ryan. 

            Marissa turned the door handle and stepped into the hallway where Summer was waiting patiently.  Marissa didn't say anything to Summer as she walked straight past her and towards the elevator doors.

            Summer entered Ryan's room where she found him on the bed rubbing his temples.

            "Ryan, what happened?" Summer asked calmly.

            "I told her off", Ryan said without looking up.

            "Oh", Summer said to herself.  "Sorry for bringing her here", she apologized.

             "No, it's fine.  Really", Ryan said.  "I had to tell her the truth anyway.  So now she finally knows it's over."

            "I'm gonna go find Sandy and Kirsten and see how Seth's doing", Summer told Ryan as she began to exit the room.

            "Summer, its fine.  Really", Ryan said, suspecting Summer still felt bad for bringing Marissa to the hospital.

            Summer gave Ryan a half smile and left the room.

            Sandy and Kirsten were sitting next to each other in the uncomfortable hospital chairs of the surgical unit when Summer walked up to them.

            "How's he doing?" Summer asked.

            "No word yet", Sandy replied.

            Summer sat down in a chair adjacent to Sandy and Kirsten and just stared off in to space hoping to God Seth was okay.

            About thirty minutes later a middle aged looking doctor came into the waiting room and headed towards Sandy and Kirsten.  They stood up when they saw the surgeon coming.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Cohen I presume", the doctor whose last name was Hanson said.  "I'm Stephanie Hanson", she said as she extended her arm to shake hands with Sandy and Kirsten.

            "It's nice to meet you", Kirsten said somewhat nervously.  "Is our son okay?"

            "He will be", Dr. Hanson replied.  "Due to the impact of the crash there was some internal bleeding.  But we have fixed that.  Your son also suffered a broken bone in his arm and a severe concussion.  There were also minor scrapes and abrasions but those should heal quickly.  Do you have any questions for me?"

            Kirsten was relieved.  At least Seth wasn't dead.  That was all that mattered…for now.

***********************************************

A/N- Hope you liked that chapter.  Kind of boring yah I know.  But it was just a filler chapter.  Next chapter should be Seth and Summer talking for the first time after the accident.  Please review! Thanks!  
-Nicole  


End file.
